kittydog_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Sprinkles/Cruffle
Crystal Sprinkles (Timeline)= 'Crystal Sprinkles '''is a female Kittydog and the daughter of Puppers Nights and Fluffen Days. She is the current partner of Boob (Pancake), with whom she had a daughter with, Pøtion. She is currently fostering Søuffle and Sraivo. History Early Life Though Crystal's early life was not fully confirmed, Kittydog has been stuck between her being a combination (fusion) between Puppers and Fluffen or a direct child of them. If so, there might be a slight possibility she was born from Fluffen. When she was young, Pancake had a crush on Crystal, so she cut her hair, thus changing her gender, in order to try to attract Crystal. At some time, Crystal got together with Lemonade and they had a daughter, Calimelon together. When Calimelon was young, her parents broke up for an unspecified reason. Crystal decided to leave Calimelon with her ex-husband. Crystal eventually fell in love again, this time with Boob, and they had a child, Pøtion. Crystal also adopted Sraivo and somehow adopted Søuffle from the Void universe. Personality Crystal is cheerful, sassy at times, kind and caring at others, and sometimes childish and carefree (to represent Kittydog's old self). She is not afraid to break the rules, but that could backfire because she is not very intelligent and also unwise with her decisions. Despite being ageless, she usually acts like a young adult or adolescent. Sometimes she can act very dramatically and irrational and often references internet culture. Appearance Crystal is white with one bright blue eye with a moon pupil and one bright pink eye with a heart pupil. The color assortment of her eyes randomly switches from each other in some of her creator's animations. When she winks, her open eye turns purple with a crystal-shaped pupil. Her inner dog ears have a gradient of pink-to-blue and a purple crystal pattern. She has one blue wing and one pink wing, which seem to be made of some substance. Crystal's left cheek has a purple crystal-shaped marking on it. Crystal's right toes are pink and her left toes are blue. Occasionally, she has a blue-and-pink halo. Her right paw pads are pink and shaped like the outline of a cat's head and her left paw pads are similar, but are instead blue with the outline of a dog's head. Her nose is purple, and her inner mouth is gray. Crystal's weight can change depending on how she is drawn. However, she is usually quite thin, with a simple feminine figure. Crystal does not have bones. Crystal has a purple sweater with white letters in the middle saying "drink my SAS", and a hoodie with the Genderfluid's flag colors, with small white letters saying "uwu owu owo". She also has two socks, one bright pink resembling her mother and another blue one resembling her father. Comfort Crystal Crystal has an alternate color palette known as Comfort Crystal, used in some videos and drawings by Kittydog. All of the blue on Crystal is replaced by violet, and her moon pupil is replaced by a crystal pupil. Abilities Crystal has the ability to regurgitate crystals from her mouth. These crystals can show her emotions depending on color, which can be a whole spectrum of flashing colors if she is a mixture of such emotions. She can also shoot those crystals from her jaws as a weapon that can be highly damaging. Another thing she can do is swing it around while it is still in her mouth. These crystals appear to be completely edible, as they are often made into Sasade, which is a drink commonly seen in Pufflefluffia and sold by Crystal. Crystal has been depicted with the ability to fly with her wings, sometimes even without the need of flapping them to do so. She is able to sit and use clouds as a solid surface with ease, a trait she may have inherited from Fluffen. Due to having no bones, Crystal is able to maneuver and manipulate her body in otherwise unnatural or impossible ways. Crystal is able to detach her head from her body, a trait she shares with Boob and Wafflecopter. Relationships Crystal is very social, with many friends and few enemies. Her worst and only stable enemy is Blue Wafflecopter. Blue Wafflecopter almost always tries to hurt her when she is around and is never kind to her. Crystal seems to be defenseless against his attacks, often needing Wafflecopter to step in and protect her. Fluffen Days Crystal has a casual mother-daughter relationship with a bit of sassy personality mix that makes it more interesting. She obviously doesn't hate her mother, and can be very kind to her when not throwing a joking insult. Fluffen loves to tease her daughter about relationships, though she does not really enjoy Boob's company. However, Fluffen and Crystal have been shown making it work and having fun together multiple times. Puppers Nights Crystal and Puppers have a fine relationship with each other and are necessarily close. Though they are not shown interacting much, they obviously really know each other well. Though they might have a few problems with their relationship, they get along quite properly and they have been shown having fun together multiple times. Pancake (Boob) In the beginning, Pancake had an unrequited crush on Crystal, who only liked her as a friend. After Pancake changed her gender, Crystal began to show interest in him. Eventually, the two got together and became close enough to have a child, Pøtion. Crystal can get creeped out by Boob sometimes, and occasionally they argue, but in the end they seem to love each other quite a lot. Lighght Crystal and Lighght have a close, healthy friendship. The two have been shown hanging out happily a few times, and in one drawing they are listening with disapproval together to Kittydog's haters. They are on the same gaming team in the ''Wii Tennis meme, and Orb brags about how she is better than both of them and Boob. Wafflecopter Wafflecopter and Crystal are good friends. Wafflecopter is Crystal's caretaker, and he almost always makes waffles with Crystal, which the two proceed to eat. Wafflecopter seems to approve of the relationship between his son and Crystal, and he helps Crystal out and protects her on various occasions. Lemonade Lemonade and Crystal were once dating and had a daughter together, being Calimelon. However, they broke up one day for a reason that is not yet known or revealed. Currently, they are still on good terms, and are friends. Crystal trusted him enough to let him have and keep Calimelon, further emphasizing the positive relationship they still have with each other. Calimelon Calimelon and Crystal have a good relationship, as Calimelon visits her mother to hang out every once in a while. It is presumed Crystal still cares deeply for her daughter, even after her breakup with Lemonade. Trivia * Crystal has no bones. * Crystal's element is crystals, hence her name. * Crystal is either a child or a fusion between Puppers and Fluffen. * Crystal is openly bisexual. She also has the bisexual flag's colors on her body, which may or may not be a coincidence. * Crystal is a member of The Cool Floops, and possibly its leader. * When Crystal is sad, she sometimes has no arms. * Crystal's appearance and design has changed drastically since her initial debut. Gallery |-|Cruffle (Void)= - Cruffle in the Storytime video. Cruffle is a young Kittydog, the daughter of Floofn and Nights. She is Kittydog's second main character. Cruffle was originally a fusion of Beta Puffle, Kittydog's first original character, and Crystal. Cruffle is also the Void universe version of Crystal. Her universe is less complex than Crystal's. She is in a relationship with Pancake and has a daughter, Søuffle, who is the Void universe form of Pøtion. History Early Life Cruffle exists only in the Void Universe. It is known that she was born to Floofn and Nights and that she fell in love with Pancake later on and had Søuffle with her, even though Søuffle doesn't live in her parents' universe. Personality Cruffle is generally very sassy and cheeky, not unlike Crystal. She has a passion for sasade, hence her catchphrase, "Eat my sas." She can sometimes be sneaky and sly, as shown when she stole Fluffy Hater's twenty-five ribbons. However, she is caring and helps anyone who is feeling down by giving them a hug. She often thinks deeply about things, but can get caught in some thoughts, like negative things, making her worry. Appearance Cruffle can be mistaken for Crystal, but there are a lot of differences between the two: Cruffle has a rounder head, longer ears, and has a brighter shade of purple in her ears and on on the diamond on her left cheek. The insides of her ears are thin slits, and her eyebrows are ovals rather than lines. Also, her eyes are a darker shade of pink and blue than Crystal's. The insides of her ears are smaller. Finally, she has a different chest tuft and different hair, which resemble curls. Cruffle is mainly white, and she can change the colors of her inner ears, eyes, eyebrows, the diamond on her cheek, and her wings to be all pink, blue, or purple. Relationships Fluffy Hater Cruffle and Fluffy Hater aren't very close, and are possibly enemies, as shown in the "Storytime" video, when Cruffle stole Fluffy Hater's 25 ribbons. Because of that, Fluffy Hater reported it to the Po-Po and had Cruffle arrested. Pancake It was shown numerous times that Cruffle and Pancake had feelings for each other. In the intro of The Kittydog Story Comic, Cruffle is hysterical because she has so many things to do, and Pancake calms her down. It has been confirmed in the intro of The Kittydog Story Comic that Cruffle doesn't want to date her because Cruffle thinks she's not ready for relationships, and wouldn't make a good relationship partner, though she really does love Pancake, and treats her as a close friend. Canis In the Daijobanai meme, Canis happily flips off Cruffle, who is sad, but then they drink Bleach together. Family Nights It is currently unknown what Nights really thinks about Cruffle, though he is aware of her existence. Floofn Floofn seems to be fond of her daughter. As shown in the Storytime video, according to Cruffle, Floofn enjoys buying her unusual things. Gallery Quotes "I just... I just don't know how we're ever going to do this. It's like we're trapped in an endless void-" - Cruffle to Pancake "It's like, I can't finish my animations, I can't finish my songs, I can't finish our story... I want them to know who we are so badly - I just want us to be known..." - to Pancake Trivia * She and Crystal have been confirmed by Kittydog to be the same character, though there are a few differences to separate them. * She doesn't have any gradients on her body, only on her tail and in one of her lineart versions, though she can shift colors, which is something Crystal cannot do. * Cruffle is drawn in two different ways: with a rounder head, or with a head shape similar to Crystal's. * She was first known as Beta Crystal, and Cruffle was just her nickname. However, Cruffle is now used more often. * She is sometimes drawn without a nose, and with a blush in its place instead. * It has been confirmed that Cruffle's personality is the same as Kittydog's personality in real life. References Category:Characters Category:Genderfluid/Mostly Female Category:Kittydogs Category:Mothers Category:Kittydog Story Comic Characters Category:Characters that appear in The Kittydog Story (Video Series) Category:Characters of the Month Category:Flashing Lights Category:Characters that exist in the Timeline universe Category:Characters that exist in the Void universe